theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loud to the Future
Lincoln was on his bed looking at a picture of him and his siblings. He was deep in thought when Lisa came in. Then a portal appeared in his room scaring him. Then Lisa poked her head out. Lisa: Excellent! Lincoln: (freaked out) Lisa?! What is this? Lisa: Oh! Head to my room and see for yourself. But knock first cause I won't be expecting you. She then went back into the portal and it disappeared. Lincoln was confused with what just happened. He then got up and knocked on her door. Lisa then opened the door. Lisa: Hello Lincoln. What can I do for you? Lincoln: Can you tell me why you just appeared in my room a second ago in some portal thing? Lisa: What? OH! I think I understand what happened. Come in. She opened the door and let him in. He then sees something familiar. Lincoln: Is that your time machine? Lisa: Indeed! I've been tinkering with it for a while to get it working properly. Lincoln: Did you fix that issue you said before about our butts ending up in front? Lisa: It was difficult but I fix that bug. But I may need to test it to be sure it works. She then typed something into the device's keyboard and a similar portal opened in her room. She then stuck her head into it and later took it back out before the portal closed. Lincoln: (In awe) Whoa! Does that mean....? Lisa: (Proud) Indeed! That was just me greeting you in your room a few seconds ago. Since you witnessed it, I can proudly say it can get us to the past perfectly. Lincoln: That is....AWESOME! Lisa: Of course, I haven't tried going to the future yet. I will try for a few seconds ahead of us. She then punched something in to thew keyboard. But then they both hear their father from outside. Lynn Sr: Kids! I have a big announcement so come to the living room! Lincoln and Lisa: Coming! When looking away, Lisa accidentally punched in some wrong buttons on the keyboard. When the portal opened, it began sucking up like a black hole. Both Lisa and Lincoln held to on the floor trying to keep from being sucked in. Lincoln: (Panicking) Lisa! What's happening? Lisa: I may have messed up the coordinates. Not sure why it's sucking us in though. Just hang on till it closes and.... Then Lincoln lost his grip and was sucked into the portal. Lincoln: Ahhh! Lisa: Lincoln!!!! Lincoln was thrown into a vortex and then came out of it back into Lisa's room landing on his face. Lincoln: Oooof!! Lisa: You alright Lincoln? Lincoln: (groan) I think so. He then looked up and was shocked to see Lisa was actually taller. She still wore the same type of clothes but also had a lab coat and wore her hair in a ponytail. Lincoln: Lisa? Why are you....? Lisa: Older? Well you see, the portal ended up sending you 5 years into the future. Well, your future. Lincoln: How do you know this? Lisa: Cause I remember this event happening. Lincoln: Ohhhh! I get it! So your.... Lisa: 9 years old. Yes. Come with me. Lisa helped him up and took him out into the hallway. Lisa: We have time till my younger self figures out when you are to bring you back so we have some time. Would you like to see what our family is like in this time? Lincoln: Really? Wait, I know from Sci-fi that learning too much from the future could change it and not in a good way. Lisa: I believe that's true. So make sure to keep it to yourself and not tell us in your time. Then out came older versions of Lola and Lana from their room. As always, they were arguing. Lola: Why do you even keep a Kimono Dragon on your side? They are dangerous! Lana: Still no reason to throw your trophies at him. Then they noticed Lincoln there. Lola: Lincy? Lisa: Twins, this is of course our brother from 5 years ago. Lola and Lana: (surprised) Whoa, that was today!? Lisa: Lincoln, the twins here are your current age of 11 in this time. Lincoln: Whoa! This is trippy. How are you girls at this time? Lana: Pretty much the same. Still doing handyman and animal stuff. Oh, can't forget mud! Lola: As for me, I retired from the pageant thing and focused on being the popular one at school. It was easy. Lana: She even got on the cheerleader squad. So she's slowly turning into the mean-blonde-queen-bee-in-school cliche. Lola: (angry) Shut up! Lucy: What's going on? Everyone was scared seeing Lucy appear. She was older and dressed in a more Victorian style like Great Grandma Harriet. Lisa: Oh yes! Here is Lucy at age 13. Lincoln: Wow! She looks nice......but still dark. Lucy: That's what I was going for. I'm not as bleak as I use to be before but I still prefer the dark. ????: Who's here? Lincoln turned hearing a new voice. Then coming up the stairs was a little girl with short blonde hair and wearing a lavender dress. Lisa: This is our brother from 5 years ago. Brother, this is 6 year old Lily. Lincoln: Whoa really?! Lily: (booping his nose) Poo-Poo! Hehehe! Lincoln: Aw! Still so sweet. But now not stinky. What are you like in this time. Lily: Ummmm....I like running and candy and dolls and......Oh! Video games! Lots of Video Games! Lincoln: Really? Lisa: I believe you got her into them during your attempt at changing her. Lincoln: (mind blown) Whoa! This future seems great! Then they hear a car pull up outside. Lily: Oh! Our Lincoln is back. Lincoln: (Excited) My future self!? Then coming in the door was 16 year old Lincoln. He had the same hair and wore a more loose orange button shirt, a black leather jacket and torn blue jeans. He spoke with a way lower voice as he went to the stairs. Older Lincoln: I'm home! Hey Lisa, is this the day when my younger self was gonna.....(sees younger Lincoln)...Ah, there I am! Younger Lincoln: (In awe) Whoa! This is.....really surreal! O.Lincoln: I know, right. I was expecting this and I still find it trippy. Well, let's go to my room and I'll show you something cool. Y.Lincoln was excited as he was going to the door of his room. O.Lincoln: Hang on! I don't live in that closet anymore. We changed rooms when the older sisters went to collage. Y.Lincoln: Really? So who is where? Lisa: I'm still in my old room since it's more equipped for my experiments. Lana: Me and Lola still share our room. Lola: By choice since were too use to it. Of course some renovation had to be done. Lucy: I'm still in my room. It's the one with the less light shining in it. O.Lincoln: The only ones who moved really were me and Lily. Lily: I got Luna and Luan's old room. It's more sound resistant since my games are loud. Plus, the colors on the walls are pretty. O.Lincoln: As for me... He then opened the door to Lori and Leni's old room. Inside was all his stuff. Y.Lincoln: Whoa! You get the biggest room? O.Lincoln: I am now the oldest sibling living in this house. O.Lincoln then started typing on his computer. Y.Lincoln went next to his with the other sisters nearby. O.Lincoln: Now we'll check in on the older sisters from where they are. They know about you being here too. I mean they better. I told them to make it on their calendar or whatever they use now. Y.Lincoln: I forgot ask. When Lori move to the garage we barely held together without her leadership. Did it get that bad when she did leave for real? O.Lincoln: We were afraid that would happen. But before she left Lori told me all I needed to know to take on the responsibility of this family. She somehow trusted me with her job more then anyone. Lisa clears her thought. O.Lincoln: With Lisa at close second. She will take over once I go. Y.Lincoln: I never thought Lori would pass the torch to me. O.Lincoln: Well, you know how hard it is to hold the family together. Just a few tips from Lori and I had everything I needed. Y.Lincoln: So have you figured out what to do in the future? O.Lincoln: Not sure but I've started drawing more. I even got a web comic on DeviantART based on when I was still you with the whole family. Of course I made the characters as rabbits designed after Bun-Bun. Y.Lincoln: Nice! Y.Lincoln then saw a picture of older Ronnie Anne on the desk. He blushed and O.Lincoln saw smiling. O.Lincoln: Nice huh? Me and her finally became couple once I got out of elementary school. No one to tease either of us anymore. In fact in high school, your considered a loser for not having a date. Y.Lincoln: Whoa! I can see that working. O.Lincoln: She does still hit me and play pranks but not up to Luan's level at least. Then a notification came up on his computer. O.Lincoln: Here we go. Luna in on. Then Luna popped up on video chat. She was taller, more of a bigger bust and more piercings. Luna: Sup bro and smaller bro! O.Lincoln: Luna is doing good at collage and started a band with Sam and her friends. Luna: Still rockin' the charts. We're hoping to tour once we graduate and hopefully open for Swagger! Hey smaller bro, check out this hit. Luna then started playing an original song. Then another notification. O.Lincoln kept Luna's sound play in the background as he opened the next chat with Lynn. Lynn was a lot more buff and was exercising during the video chat. O.Lincoln: You see Lynn here is a lot....bigger. She got in collage with a sports scholarship and now heads their primary sports team. Lynn: Heck yeah! They now call me Lynn thunder! Y.Lincoln: Not much of a clever name is it? O.Lincoln: That's what I said. Lynn: By the way, you need to gain some muscle sometime! Maybe your younger self can start..... O.Lincoln cut the feed. O.Lincoln: Don't need to listen to anymore of that. Y.Lincoln: Good call. Once she starts she never stops. O.Lincoln: Moving on. Opens a video chat with Luan. She seemed the same but wearing more of a yellow suit and her hair was not in a ponytail. Luan: Hey double brothers! O.Lincoln: Luan is doing good. She finally stopped with the lame puns and now focuses on getting into TV as a sketch comic. Of course, she still does the traumatizing pranks. Luan: You know I can't help myself. Like that prank two years ago well......Oh wait! I shouldn't say it in front of your younger self. Y.Lincoln: Dang it! It's terrible isn't it? O.Lincoln: Yeah and I don't know how to describe it. If I did it might mess up time or something so sorry. Also I suggest a helmet. Then the chat switched to Leni who was working on a dress on a mannequin. Leni: Hey Linkys! O-M-Gosh! I forgot how cute you were back then! O.Lincoln: Leni is close to finishing fashion collage. Y.Lincoln: Well that's not surprising. That is the one thing she isn't stupid at. Leni: Check out the dress I got here. Totes best for fall and winter. I also did the Headmaster's suit for extra credit. Really makes you look past his balding head he is so sensitive about. Then O.Lincoln switched to Lori and Bobby who were zoomed in. Lori and Bobby: Hey!!! O.Lincoln: Lori and Bobby finally got married shortly after graduating collage and now live in the city near Bobby's other love the bodega. He owns that now that his grandfather stepped down. Y.Lincoln: How did Clyde take their marriage? O.Lincoln: That's the best part. Not only was Clyde over it but also hosted the bachelor party. It was awesome! Lori: Don't forget the literally best part of this! They just paused there for a second. Lori: (whispered to Bobby) That was your cue to zoom out, husband! Bobby: Oh! My bad! The camera zoomed out and Y.Lincoln gasped seeing that Lori has a huge belly. Y.Lincoln: Is she?! O.Lincoln: Yeah! Their expecting their first kid in about.... Lori: Three months! We decided that if it's a girl we give it an L name. Bobby: And a boy get a B name. Nice, right? Lori: Of course it will. Then they give a loving kiss and O.Lincoln ends the chat. O.Lincoln: Don't need to see that part. Y.Lincoln: Thank you! Anyway, this future seems great for everyone. O.Lincoln: Well, ups and downs mostly. But here's the best part. You know that before you were sucked in to the future that dad had an announcement to make? Y.Lincoln: Yeah. What about it? O.Lincoln: Promise you won't tell everyone at your home time. Y.Lincoln nodded. O.Lincoln: Well, he was gonna say that mom was pregnant again. Y.Lincoln: (Surprised) Whoa! Really? O.Lincoln: It would be the last kid of course for financial reasons. Then they hear the front door closing. O.Lincoln: That should be the kid now. Lily, if you could. Lily nodded and ran out the room. O.Lincoln: Here's the best part of the best part. When there was a new baby announced, what's the one thing you always hope for? Y.Lincoln was thinking and then he remember. Y.Lincoln: You mean....?! Then Lily came in with someone that looked one year younger. O.Lincoln: Little me, we finally got a brother. Meet Logan Loud. The five year old boy standing there wore a brown hunter's cap, brown shirt and blue jeans. Logan: Hello! Y.Lincoln did a dance for joy at this. Y.Lincoln: Finally, I won't be the only boy anymore! O.Lincoln: I know, right? Funny thing is he sleeps in our own room the closet. Y.Lincoln: Why not in this room? Logan: I....don't like big spaces that much. Not that I don't like being with my big brother. O.Lincoln: It's cool. I mean if he's not with me he's with Lily. Lily: We play video games all the time! Logan: Big sister Lily is the best! Lily and Logan hugged. Y.Lincoln: Awww! Then they hear something in the hallway. They look out and see another time portal open. Lisa: There it is. My younger self opened the door back for you, younger Lincoln. Best to get going. Y.Lincoln: Aww! But I still have questions. O.Lincoln: Which is best not to know cause you know......time changing and stuff. Trust me, this time is worth waiting for. Y.Lincoln: (Smiles) Your right! Thanks me! And don't worry, I won't tell the others in my time too much. Especially not of Logan. Logan: Why not? O.Lincoln: Well little bro, he's from when we would be told that mom was pregnant with you. We don't wanna spoil the surprise that your born a boy. I mean the faces all the sisters made! Priceless! Logan: Oh OK! Y.Lincoln then hugged Logan. Y.Lincoln: See you soon, little brother. Y.Lincoln then jumped into the portal. Next thing he knows, he is in the living room in his time where his family was waiting for him. Lisa: Good, your back. Lincoln: That was wild. I was 5 years in the future and.... Lisa: Don't say anymore. Best not to know the future or it would pollute the time stream. Lincoln: Oh right! Lynn Sr.: Lisa, I don't want you using that thing till you get it working properly. If I one thing in time out of place your grounded. Lisa: Yes father. Lynn Sr.: Well, with that out of the way I have a big announcement to make. Lincoln acted like he didn't know and tried to keep from smiling. Lincoln: Go on, dad! Category:Episodes